Marco, que es la Navidad?
by Raxces
Summary: Star acaba de descubrir que existe algo llamado Navidad, sin embargo no entiende muy bien lo que es, podrá Marco hacer que entienda su verdadero significado? Podrán pasar Marco y Star una blanca Navidad juntos y con sus familias?
1. Capítulo 1: Que es la Navidad?

Star se encontraba acompañando a Janna en el centro comercial, habian quedado para salir ese dia, Star por un lado se detenia en todas las tiendas, de todo tipo, aunque ya llevase tiempo en la tierra aun se facinaba con facilidad.

Janna por su parte solo queria ir a la tienda de mascotas a comprar una tarántula, clasico de Janna.

-Que curioso..- dijo Star observando el centro comercial a su alededor.

-Que es curioso?- pregunto janna, pues no veia nada raro en el lugar.

\- Casi todas las tiendas estan decoradas con luces y objetos brillantes, estellas, esferas y... eso es un arbol? -dijo sorprendida al ver el gigantesco pino que se encontraba en medio del mall.

-Ooh eso, es normal Star, acaba empezar diciembre, la vispera de Navidad - le explico Janna a su amiga.

\- Vispera de que? - pregunto star extrañada, no compremdia nada de lo que janna le decía.

\- Navidad star, no conocen la Navidad en Mewni? - le pregunto a la confundida star.

\- Pues, no estoy segura , almenos no que yo sepa, pero dime que es eso de la vispera de na... na.. eso que dijste!

-Bueno, si me lo preguntas a mi, la navidad es solo un truco de mercadotecnia para que los dueños las grandes tiendas y comercios naden en dinero, pero aun asi es algo cool.

Star quedó aún más confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba mercadotecnia.

-En fin star, debo volver a casa, estoy castigada y mis padres creen que sigo encerrada en mi habitación, te vei después-. Finalizo janna para despues partir.

\- Hasta pronto Janna banana! - grito star al ver que su amiga se alejaba.

Star se quedo pensativa, aun no entendia a que se referia janna, cuando caminaba en direccion a casa de los Díaz le daba vueltas al asunto, le intrigaba saber que era exactamente la navidad, sera una celebracion? una fecha importante? se pregimto si se trataba de venerar a los arboles dentro de casa, eso no tenia mucho sentido, incluso para Star.

Sin darse cuenta star llego a la casa de los Díaz

\- Oh! Star! llegaste temprano!- Escucho Star a alguien desde arriba, era el señor Díaz quien le hablaba. - Que bueno que ya estás aqui, la comida esta casi lista, marco debe estar ayudando a su madre a terminar de cocinar, preparamos tus favoritos, burritos, y los tuyos con azucar como tanto te gusta!-

Genial!, ire a ayudarles!- expreso Star muy alegre y se dirigio a la ouerta dando pequeños saltos, sin embargo esta retrosedio en reversa para volver a hablar con el señor Díaz, - Disculpe señor Díaz, pero que esta haciendo ahi arriba? sí tiene goteras puedo repararlo con mi magia.

-Ooh no pequeña no es eso, estoy terminando de poner las luces navideñas.

-Luces navideñas? se refiere a las que utilizan cuando decoran para una fiesta?

\- Si bueno, las utilizamos para eso tambien, pero en realidad estan hechas para decorar las casas en vispera de Navidad. - le comtesto el señor Díaz mientras terminaba de colocarlas y se disponia a bajar.

\- Osea que no solo las tiendas decoran para navidad- dijo star para si misma.

El señor diaz bajo de la escalera y se dispuso a guardarla- En cuanto se ponga el sol encenderemos las luces, ya verás que bello se ve- le dijo a star antes de dirigirse al patio trasero.

Al entrar a la casa star vio como la señora diaz y marco terminaban de preparar los burritos y peparaban los olatos y cubiertos para comer.

\- Hola Star! Vaya, llegaste temprano - Le dijo Marco a su mejor amigo.

\- Si es que Janna tenía prisa para que no la descubrieran-

-Como? - Pregunto Marco confundido.

\- Oh nada nada, señora Díaz puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Si star gracias, serias tan amable de traes las salsas y unas cuantas servilletas?- Le pidio la señora Díaz a Star.

-Con gusto!- respondió star.

-No olvides el azucar para tus burritos Star- le recordó Marco.

\- Oh es verdad!.

Una vez todos sentados en la mesa, comenzaron con sus tipicas charlas familiares, hablando sobre las novedades de cad uno, como le hiba a la señora Díaz con su poesia y al señor Díaz con sus pinturas. Y también sobe la escuela, y el tema mas interesante para los Díaz, curiosidades detalles y anecdotas sobre Mewni y la vida de Star antes de llegar a la tierra.

Despues de la comida Star se ofreció a la señora Díaz a lavar los platos, mientras estaban en la tarea Star pensaba en lo que haria mas tarde, talves podria ir al cine con Marco, o quedarse en casa viendo televisiónvi y comiendo nachos, cualquier cosa que hiciera seria divertido !ientras estuviera con su mwjor amigo, de pronto algo saco a Star de sus pensamientos.

\- A pesar del frio, se siente una calidez y una paz en el ambiente cuando se acerca la navidad, no lo crees Star? - Dijo la señora Díaz muy sonriente.

-Bueno, en realidad no tengo claro que es exactamente la navidad.- dijo star con sinceridad.

-Enserio?, no celebran la Navidad en Mewni? - pregunto preocupada la señora Díaz.

\- Pues no me suena para ser sincera, y siendo la princesa debo conocer todas las festividades en Mewni. -le explicó Star.

Ooh mi pobre pequeña! -La señora dias abrazo a Star de la nada -Todos merecen sentir la magia de la Navidad!

-Magia de Navidad? - pregunto Star.

\- No te preocupes Star, con nosotros pasaras la mejor navidad de todas, aguarda, ire a hablar con Rafael ahora mismo sobre esto - dijo muy decidida.

Star quedo atonita al ver la prisa con la que la Señora Díaz buscaba a su marido, tamto significa la navidad para los Díaz?,

Marco! - grito Star en cuanto pensó en preguntarle a su mejor amigo.

Star subio rapidamente las escaleras y llego a la habitación de Marco.

-Marco estas ocupado?- preguntó Star

\- No solo estoy terminando el proyecto final para la próxima semana pero esta casi listo, sucede algo?,

-Quiero peguntarte algo- dijo Star.

-Oh no, si es sobre de donde bienen los bebés mejor deberias prestar mas atención en clases , ahi nos explican todo.- Le respondió Marco

\- No es eso! admeas ya se que los bebes son traídos a sus madres por una cigüeñauna Mágica- Dijo Star con mucha seguridad. - Lo que queria preguntarte es, Que es la Navidad?


	2. Capitulo 2: La magia de la navidad

_**En el anterior capitulo no puse nada de esto así que ahora sin falta, les explico rápidamente, Nunca había escrito un fanfic antes, esta es la primera historia que escribo, curiosamente si que he leído muchos, sin embargo suelen ser de animes, Sin embargo creo que Star vs The Forces of Evil tiene mucho potencial y me inspiro suficiente como para querer escribir, además creo que es un buen método para hacer la espera por la tercera temporada más llevadera, en fin. Sé que no es época navideña actualmente, pero me surgió esta duda; En el capítulo de Hungry Larry obviamente se está celebrando Halloween, y en el capítulo final de la segunda temporada está por comenzar el verano, asique, ¿qué sucedió en esa Navidad que nunca vimos en la serie? los dejo con el capítulo!**_

 _ **Les agradecería muchos sus reviews, opiniones y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Star vs de Forces of Evil es propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney, los personajes por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **~Capítulo 2: La magia de la navidad. ~**_

-Marco… que es la navidad?- Le pregunto Star a su amigo

\- En Mewni no celebran la navidad? Le pregunta de vuelta a Star.

-Es la tercera vez que me preguntan eso hoy, si se celebrara lo sabría, pero dime que es? – pregunto impaciente Star, quería entender porque la navidad era tan especial.

\- Bueno Star, es algo complicado de explicar, tiene muchos significados pero, para hacerlo simple, la navidad es un día festivo muy importante en todo el mundo, en la noche de navidad las familias se reúnen, se está con los seres queridos, es para valorar y apreciar la compañía de aquellos que te rodean.

Star seguía sin comprender, le parecía que todos los días podrías apreciar a tus seres queridos etc. etc, porque lo hace especial la navidad? Se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Y que se hace en ese día de navidad? Solo estas en familia? –pregunta star algo decepcionada.

-Oh vamos no lo digas así, es mucho mejor de lo que parece, veras, por lo menos en mi familia, la noche del 24 de diciembre, es noche buena, la noche antes de navidad, acostumbramos cenar todos juntos, algunos años mis familiares vienen de visita, toda la velada es de charla, comida, música, cantamos villancicos, que son canciones navideñas, la comida que se sirve es como un banquete, todo es alegría y paz.

Star escuchaba atenta todo lo que Marco le decía, le parecía que pasar una noche así debería ser lindo pero quería saber que se sentía.

-¿Y qué hay de esa tal magia de Navidad? –Pregunto Star emocionada.

\- Bueno no es magia realmente Star, así se le dicen, veras no solo es la noche buena lo que es especial, durante todo el mes la gente vive el espíritu navideño, las tiendas, las casas, todo lugar está decorado- Marco tomo del brazo a Star para que lo siguiera, abrió su closet y saco un álbum de fotografías.

-Mira, aquí están todas las fotos de navidades pasadas- Y se lo entrego a Star.

Star ojeo el álbum y la primera foto le llamo mucho la atención.

-OOOOWN MARCOO, este eres tú? – Señalo Star a una foto en la que se veía a marco con apenas unos 4 años de edad.

-Umm sí, soy yo, pero eso no es lo importante, mira, ¿ves como salimos todos muy felices?

-Vaya, tus papas lucen demasiado jóvenes… ¿y esta foto?

-Ese soy yo abriendo mis regalos de navidad- En la foto se veía a marco abriendo una caja bien decorada y con un moño ya suelto.

-Eras una ternura lo sabias? –Decía Star con los ojos abiertos como platos y brillantes como solo Star los puede tener.

-Era? –Pregunto marco, algo apenado por el comentario de Star, y un poco ofendido al no parecerle tierno ahora,

-¡Sí!, es decir, claro que eres lindo ahora, pero antes eras un pequeño adorable! Además, ahora eres más guapo que lindo.-Se le escapó a Star.

Ambos algo sonrojados cruzaron sus miradas, estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que al mismo tiempo la desviaron, y rieron nerviosos.

Y dime, porque meten árboles en las casas? –Pregunto Star intentando cambiar el tema.

-Oh eso, es un árbol de Navidad, aunque en realidad es un pino, pero bueno, es muy importante, es costumbre poner un pino en alguna parte de la casa, normalmente la sala, y decorarlo con luces, esferas y demás, es una tarea muy divertida.

-Ooh! ¿Puedo ayudarte a poner el pino marco? Puedo puedo puedo puedo? – Pregunto Star repetidamente muy emocionada.

-Claro que si Star, será divertido. – Le sonrió a su amiga.

Star se quedó pensando un poco, hasta que le pregunto a marco: -Oye, ¿ y porque te dieron un regalo? Fueron tus parientes por estar de visita?- Pregunto Star sabiendo que su amigo no cumple años en diciembre.

-¡Oh claro! Como no lo mencioné, veras Star el regalo que estoy abriendo en la foto me lo dieron mis padres en Noche Buena, y es que en Navidad se acostumbra hacer un intercambio de regalos con aquellos que más aprecias, es uno de las principales costumbres navideñas, aunque claro no es lo más importante. –le explicó Marco

-Con que un intercambio de regalos… Marco... ¿qué te gustaría de regalo para Navidad? – Le pregunto muy emocionada.

\- No es necesario que me des un regalo Star- Le dijo Marco para que no se preocupara por eso.

-Pero eres mi mejor amigo!, debo darte algo muy especial. –Le replico con ternura a Marco.

\- Tu ya me diste el mejor regalo de navidad Star, sé que pasaras la navidad con nosotros, y estar a tu lado en estas fechas es lo mejor que podría pedir para navidad.– Le dijo marco a star con mucho cariño.

Star no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de Marco, pero, ¿porque? Ya le había hecho comentarios así de lindos antes, y si es verdad que la conmovían, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, había algo en las palabras de marco que hicieron que el corazón de Star latiera más rápido… nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Oskar.

-Star, ¿tienes frio? Tienes la cara muy roja, no me digas que ya te enfermaste!- Marco puso una mano sobre su frente y la de Star para comparar temperaturas. – Mmmm… no parece que tengas fiebre.

-N..No no te preocupes, estoy bien. –Dijo Star algo apenada, ¿porque de repente se sentía así con marco? Siempre se abrazaban, ¿porque sentir si mano tocar su frente y sus mejillas le apenaba tanto?

-Hey chicos! Vengan a ver las luces de la casa vamos!- Interrumpió el señor Díaz.

-¡Vamos Star! ¡ te encantara ver esto!- Marco tomó del brazo a Star y salieron corriendo, a lo que nuevamente Star se sonrojo de nuevo, algo raro le estaba pasando definitivamente, Star no solía ser así y ella misma lo sabía.

Al salir de la casa La señora Díaz los esperaba afuera, una vez todos frente a la casa el señor Díaz conecto las luces y de inmediato el espectáculo se dejó ver, toda la casa estaba llena de luces y decoraciones navideñas, unos cuantos renos de plástico en el jardín y uno que otro muñeco de nieve. La decoración quedó majestuosa, digna de un artista de buen gusto como es el señor Díaz.

-Ven star acércate- Star escucho que marco le hablaba, al girar a la izquierda vio como la familia estaba abrazada, y marco extendiendo su brazo derecho para que Star se uniera.

Al abrazarse con la familia y ver juntos las luces navideñas a Star le invadió un sentimiento de paz y calidez.

-Con qué... esta es la magia de la navidad…- Dijo estar para si misma, sonriendo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de marco; Al sentir esto Marco se sonrojo, pero, tal vez por la situación, lo único que hizo fue apoyar su cabeza sobre la de Star; Al ver esto el señor y la señora Díaz intercambiaron miradas conmovidas al ver a los jóvenes adolescentes, y acto seguido, imitaron la posición en la que ellos se encontraban.

-Nos alegra mucho que estés con nosotros en esta época Star.- Dijo la señora Díaz.

\- Así es, es bueno tenerte en casa en estas fechas, nuestra primera navidad todos juntos como familia! – Dijo el señor Díaz muy alegre.

-Es verdad, siempre animas el ambiente y haces todo más divertido, definitivamente las cosas cambiaron desde que llegaste, y contigo aquí, apuesto que esta será la mejor navidad de todas.

A Star realmente le conmovieron las palabras de la familia Diáz, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a todos en grupo, -Gracias por recibirme en su hogar, en verdad son la mejor familia que he conocido! – Dijo Star muy conmovida y alegre.

-Sabes que este también es tu hogar Star. –Dijo marco, a lo que el señor y la señora Díaz asintieron con la cabeza.

Star solo pudo abrazar aún más fuerte a la familia en muestra de agradecimiento.

Al entrar en la casa Star y marco subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Star, Marco se dio cuenta de que en cuanto entraron a su habitación Star se quedó muy pensativa, así que decidió preguntarle.

-Star, está todo bien? –Pregunto preocupado, pues hace unos instantes se veía muy contenta.

-En familia… - Dijo Star en voz alta y de manera decidida.

Star se acercó al espejo en su pared y abrió las cortinas que lo tapaban.

-Llamar a mama.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **_Bueno eso fue el capítulo 2, espero sus reviews ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia estoy abierto a ellas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: La invitación

_**Y continuamos con el capítulo 3, la verdad estoy inspirado para escribir por lo que al parecer podre actualizar cada día, al menos que me quede sin ideas, a estas alturas no ha pasado ni un día desde que publique el capítulo 1 pero aun así agradezco a quienes dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a**_ **Mr. GEORGE por sus reviews y su apoyo, los invito a que lean sus historias también.**

 _ **Star vs de Forces of Evil es propiedad de Daron Nefcy y de Disney, los personajes por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **~Capitulo 3:La invitación ~**_

-Llamar a mama... – Dijo Star en frente del espejo, y de inmediato se enlazo la llamada con Moon.

-Star, en que te metiste esta vez? – Dijo Moon en cuanto contesto la llamada.

-Oye! No he hecho nada malo… aun. –Dijo Star ofendida por la reacción de su madre.

-Bueno… entonces que se te ofrece querida? – le pregunto Moon a Star

-Bueno umm… esta papi por ahí cerca?- Pregunto Star.

-Tu padre está tomando una ducha cariño , y ya sabes cuánto se tarda tu padre cuando se ducha. – Y de fondo se podía escuchar a River cantar a los cuatro vientos. – Si gustas en cuanto salga le diré que necesitabas hablar con él.

-En realidad quiero hablar con las dos, mamá.

Moon se extrañó al escuchar eso último. –Star segura que no hiciste nada?

-Estoy segura mama!, no te alarmes es algo bueno, pero necesito que los dos escuchen.

-De acuerdo… entonces te llamaremos en cuanto tu padre termine de… -Se escuchó a River "cantar" su, según él, ópera". –de bañarse…

-Muy bien mamá, gracias … oye…

-Dime Star

-… Te quiero mamá… - dijo Star algo apenada, pues no solía expresarle así su cariño a su madre, ya que sabe que ella no suele dar muestras públicas de afecto.

\- Yo también cariño. –Le contesto su madre con sinceridad, podría ser muy estricta, pero amaba a su hija como a nadie. – hablaremos más tarde.

Al finalizar la llamada marco que esperaba en la entrada del cuarto de Star se acercó a Star para preguntarle.

-Que querías hablar con tus padres, sucede algo?

\- No marco no sucede nada, es solo que, ver lo muy felices que son tú y tus padres, me hizo extrañar a mama y a papa, y pensé que sería lindo tenerlos aquí en navidad, crees que sea un problema si vienen a cenar con nosotros?

-No Star claro que no hay problema! Será un honor al rey y la reina de Mewni en la cena de navidad, y lo más importante, pasaras tu primera navidad acompañada de tu familia!

-Muchas gracias marco! Será muy divertido!

\- Claro que sí, ven conmigo, vayamos a decirles a mis padres tu idea.

Así que marco y Star bajaron a la Sala donde el señor y La señora días se encontraban leyendo

-Mama, Papa! Star tiene algo que decirles.

Star tomó la palabra y se dirigió a los Díaz. –Bueno, al verlos todos tan unidos como familia me hizo sentir algo de nostalgia por mis padres, y pensé que sería lindo que también pasaran la navidad con todos nosotros!.

El señor y la señora Díaz se miraron cuyos cómplices y sonrieron ampliamente. –Pero claro! Es una gran idea Star, podremos pasar todos juntos la navidad como una gran familia!- Exclamo el señor Díaz con su ya clásica energía.

-Por favor déjanos ayudarte a invitarlos Star, sería un honor tener a los gobernantes de Mewni en nuestro hogar! –Dijo la señora Díaz.

\- Claro! De hecho no deben tardar en llamar- En ese momento Star pudo escuchar como entraba una llamada en el espejo en su habitación.

-Marco!, trae a tus padres!- Grito Star mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Al entrar a su habitación inmediatamente contesto la llamada de sus padres, y en el espejo aparecieron tanto el rey como la reina.

-Hola cariño ¿cómo has estado?, tu madre me comento que querías hablar con nosotros.

\- Así es papi, es algo muy importante, les va a encantar!, verán, aquí en la tierra hay una celebración muy importante llamada Navidad, y se suele pasar la noche de navidad en familia, con una cena, intercambio de regalos, y muchas cosas más! Hasta meten arboles dentro de las casas, no suena maravilloso?!

\- Suena como algo importante, aunque no entendí lo del árbol.- Dijo rey algo confundido.

-Y por qué nos mencionas esto Star?- Pregunto Moon a su hija.

-Bueno... yo.. Estaba pensando que tal vez…-Star fue interrumpida al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta, y en ella apareció la familia Díaz.

-Star, nos permites? –Dijo la señora Díaz con amabilidad.

Star sonrió y se apartó un poco para que el señor y la señora Díaz pudieran hablar con sus padres.

-Su majestad, que bueno volver a verlos.- Saludo la señora Díaz

-Hola familia! – Saludo efusivamente el señor Díaz.

-¡Rafael! Ten más respeto con el rey y la reina. –Le dijo la señora Díaz a su marido.

-Oh no se preocupe- dijo el rey entre risas- estamos en confianza, después de todo ustedes nos han dado la ayuda de recibir a nuestra pequeña en su hogar, les estamos agradecidos por eso, por favor no se abstengan de tratarnos como a iguales.

Moon se impresiono al ver lo maduro y responsable que podía ser River cuando se lo proponía.

-Díganos, Star hizo algo malo? Si es así nos disculpamos, y le aseguro que tomaremos cartas en el asunto. –Dijo Moon.

-Mamá ya te dije que no he hecho nada- replico Star. -no en las últimas semanas- le susurro a marco a lo que ambos rieron levemente.

-Oh no no se preocupe, Star es un ángel caído del cielo, no ha hecho más que alegrarnos la vida! –Dijo la señora Díaz, a lo que Star se apeno un poco y sonrió ampliamente a los padres de marco.-Lo que sucede es que queríamos invitarlos a nuestra gran cena de Navidad, aquí en la tierra es una fecha muy importante, es un día para pasar con la familia- Dijo el señor Díaz. –Y no queríamos que Star pasara la navidad sin sus padres- A lo que Star se asomó para ver a sus papás y sonreírles con ternura. -además de que para nosotros ustedes son como de la familia- Termino por añadir la señora Díaz.

El rey y la reina se miraron, enternecidos por la invitación para una fecha tan importante para los Díaz y por la intención de su hija de estar con ellos, pero también denotaban algo de preocupación en sus rostros, y la reina fue quien dio la razón de esto con una pregunta:

-Y esa día, cuando seria aproximadamente? – Pregunto algo preocupada la reina.

Star al escuchar el tono de su madre, se deprimió, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Es la noche del 24, en tres semanas. –Respondió la señora Díaz.

-Verán, agradecemos que nos tengan en consideración, pero tenemos muchos deberes importantes que atender, son asuntos reales, y no estoy segura de que tendremos ese día libre, en verdad lo lamen… -Antes de terminar la frase Moon pudo ver el rostro de su hija lleno de decepción, de tristeza, en esa mirada pudo ver que realmente deseaba estar con sus padres ese día, esto a Moon le enterneció el corazón, tal vez podría ser la reina de Mewni, estricta e firme, pero antes que ser reina era madre de Star, sin duda amaba a su hija aunque ella no siempre lo notara. – Pensándolo bien, nos las arreglaremos para estar ahí, supongo que el reino estará bien sin el rey y la reina por una noche.- Dijo Moon brindándole una cálida sonrisa a los Díaz y más importante a su hija, Star al escuchar esto no pudo contener su grito de alegría, en verdad quería que su madre estuviera ahí para lanzarse a abrazarla, aunque conociendo a su madre esta no estaría del todo de acuerdo.

-Está decidido, recuerden la cena será en 3 semanas, pero saben que están bienvenidos a venir cualquier día antes de la fecha si gustan.- Dijo el señor Díaz.

-De nuevo les agradecemos por invitarnos- contesto el rey de mewni.

-Bueno es algo tarde, dejaremos que descansen su majestad.- Termino de decir la señora Díaz.

-Muchas gracias- Contesto Moon. Después de esto los Díaz se retiraron de la habitación de Star, a lo que Star toma la palabra:

-Muchas gracias por aceptar estar conmigo en Navidad Mami y Papi, les prometo que será muy divertido.

-Gracias por tomarnos en cuenta querida- Contesto el Rey, - Sin embargo Star, tu padre y yo debemos ponernos al tanto sobre esa festividad para estar acorde a las costumbres de ese día en la tierra- Añadió la reina.

-Yo puedo ocuparme de eso- Se escuchó una voz de debajo de la cama de Star, de aquí salió el libro de hechizos y de el apareció Glossaryck.

-Glossaryck, tu sabes sobre la navidad? –Pregunto Star.

-Claro que se sobre la navidad, te escuche a ti y a marco hablar sobre el tema. – Respondió Glossaryck - Es algo largo de explicar, así que, qué tal si yo voy a Mewni para instruir al rey y la reina sobre la navidad y tu Star te quedas en la tierra para preparar todo para la noche de navidad con los Díaz.

-Que opinan? Así podrán estar listos para el día de navidad y yo podre ayudar a marco y a sus padres a preparar todo.

-En realidad no estoy muy segura de dejarte sin tu guía por 3 semanas, pero, si de esa manera podemos aprender sobre esta costumbre en la tierra creo que no hay opción. –Dijo Moon.

\- Bien no se diga más. – Glossaryck hizo aparecer una maleta. –Star te dejare el libro de hechizos pero por favor abstente de utilizar magia avanzada, no queremos que pase ningún desastre mientras no esté aquí para guiarte. –Glossaryck chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

-Bueno querida debemos despedirnos, y tú también deberías dormir.

-Si mamá, gracias otra vez por aceptar venir, hasta pronto!

Buenas noches cariño. –Termino de decir el rey para luego finalizar la llamada.

Star guardo su libro de hechizos bajo su cama, y salió de su habitación, se dirigió al cuarto de marco y toco la puerta.

-Marco soy yo, puedo pasar?

-Adelante esta abierto- Contesto marco.

Star entro en la habitación de marco y se recostó sobre su cama.

Marco se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, al sentir como star se acomodaba en su habitación volteo a verla, al verla ahí recostada, con los ojos cerrados, por alguna razón la veía más linda de lo normal, al reaccionar de sus pensamientos marco rompió el silencio:

-Está todo bien Star?

\- Si es solo que, normalmente mi mamá no suele darle prioridad a asuntos familiares antes que a los asuntos reales, me alegra saber que vendrán, será lindo estar con ellos ese día. –Dijo star muy calmada, aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es bueno, no? Estar con la familia es lo más importante en navidad.

\- Si, será genial –dijo star sonriendo a marco.

\- Oye Star.

-Si dime?

\- Que te parece si mañana después de clases me ayudas a poner el pino de navidad?

\- Mañana? Tan pronto?

\- Claro!, mañana por la mañana mi padre ira por el pino, así que para cuando regresemos de clases ya debería estar aquí.

\- De acuerdo… pero te costara Díaz.

-Que tienes en mente? –Pregunto marco.

-Que tal unos nachos? – dijo star.

\- Y una película?

-ahora?

Los dos se miraron como cómplices.

\- Iré a prepararlos- dijo marco.

-Y yo buscare una buena película –dijo Star.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
